1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to split-gate memory cells and methods for making split-gate memory cells, and more specifically, to methods and structures for split-gate memory cell scaling with merged control gates.
2. Related Art
In a typical split-gate nonvolatile memory cell, a control gate may be electrically common to a plurality of bitcells. However, the control gates may be physically separated from one another. However, forming a common control gate structure leads to difficulty in establishing contact with the active regions of the underlying substrate.